mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Search and Destroy
Search and Destroy, also abbreviated as SnD and SD, is a Limited minigame that was released to public Beta on December 23rd, 2014. This game is a heavily modified version of RedWarfare's Search and Destroy, a smaller server Mineplex acquired on November 22, 2014. Each server can accommodate up to 40 players, with a minimum of 20 required to start the game. The game was very negatively received by former RedWarfare players due to its massive changes from the original game. The game was later removed from Beta, and is currently a Limited minigame and only accesible from Mineplex Player Servers. Summary There are two teams: The Red Team and the Blue Team. When the game starts, both teams spawn on opposite sides of the map. Both teams must fight their way to one or more of their opponents' bombs (or TNT) that are scattered across the map. At the right of the screen, a list displays the Teams, along with players alive in that team and how many bombs are armed in that team. If no bombs are armed, then it will display "Bombs Safe". A bomb is placed on a 3x3 square of glass stained to the team's color that belongs it, along with a beacon below the square and the bomb lit to the team's color. If a bomb is lit, it takes 40 seconds to blow up. A title pops up on the screen, notifying both teams that "Team armed Team's bomb". In addition, a nametag floats above the primed TNT, showing the seconds to detonation. For further warning, the chat notifies everyone when the bomb will explode at 30, 20, 10, 5... and 1 seconds with the text "of seconds left seconds left until Team's bomb goes off!" Bombs are armed by taking the player's fuse (blaze powder) and pointing it at the bomb while in range. It takes approximately 4 seconds to arm one, and it makes a hissing sound effect while in the process of being armed. After being armed, the TNT will act as if it is primed, and will occasionally "jump" off the ground. Also, at this stage, the team by which the bomb belongs to must make haste to disarm the bomb before it blows up, lest they lose the round. To disarm, players repeat the process that they used to arm a bomb: equip the Fuse and look at the TNT. It takes the same amount of time for disarming as arming. As players rack up kills, they will get the chance to "evolve" into a better kit that is not available before the start of the round. If a player is ready to evolve, their Kit Evolution Menu (represented by a leather tunic dyed in the team's color) will alternate between dyed armor and enchanted armor. Right-clicking the tunic will open up the menu. There are three tiers of kits, with the first being the default, the second having two kit choices, and the third having two kit choices for each of the Tier II kits. Locked evolutions are represented by coal, while unlocked evolutions display an item related to that evolution. The path the player may take in evolving is represented by white stained glass panes. There is no respawning in the game. Once a player dies, they die for good for the rest of the round. Also, there is no time limit. There are two ways to win in this game: one, detonate an opposing team's bomb, or two, kill all players on the opposing team. Similarities with Mine-Strike This game shares a few congruences with Mine-Strike, such as the premise of defusing bombs located across the map. Defusing is the same too: players have to look at the bomb with their Knife (or in this case, the Fuse) to disarm the bomb. Maps Green Valley - Giovani.png|"Green Valley" by Giovani Kits Currently, no kits cost any Gems. SND AlphaKits1.png|Kits in a early stage of Search and Destroy. SND AlphaKits2.png|Most of these have been later removed/reworked. Gem Rewards This list shows the largest possible sum of Gems a player may receive at a time under normal circumstances. * 4x Gems for x Kills * x'' Gems for ''x Kill Assists * 10 Gems for First Blood * 10 ''Gems for ''Winning Team * 10 Gems for Participation Glitches There is a bug where sometimes defusing does not work and the TNT still explodes, even though it says the TNT is defused. Changelog February 23, 2018 * Game removed from all servers August 3, 2015 * Re-added to MPSs January 23rd, 2015 * Beta game servers closed December 23rd, 2014 - Christmas Update * Search and Destroy released to public Beta.